captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Hanji Urabe
浦辺 反次 |image= Urabe Japan (DT) 1.png |nationality=Japanese |birthday=January 1 |height=170 cm (G23); 166 cm (BWY); 161 cm (JBC); 142 cm (KD) |weight=61 kg (G23); 55 kg (BWY); 49 kg (JBC); 35 kg (KD) |blood_type= |occupation= |position=Defender; Defensive midfielder |other_names=Daredevil Defender; Reversal Fighter |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2= Club |current_team_2= Jubilo Iwata |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=U-20 (Special team) |past_team_3=Real Japan 7 |past_level_4=High school |past_team_4=Nankatsu Public High |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Otomo |past_level_6=Elementary school |past_team_6=Nankatsu SC; Nishigaoka }} (浦辺 反次, Urabe Hanji) is a defensive midfielder and defender who was part of U-22 Japan and Jubilo Iwata in the J1 League. He wears the number "24" for Japan Youth. Description He is mostly seen around Ishizaki, in a cat-dog type friendship, since both are "hot-headed" characters and are involved in some comic relief situations of the series. Synopsis Kids' Dream arc Urabe was captain of Nishigaoka elementary school. Both him and Nakayama were two players of said team who took part in the selection test of the Nankatsu City selection team. Urabe was chosen in the selection team due to his abilities as the Defensive Center Midfielder from his experience in Nishigaoka. Urabe stated that they planned to beat Shutetsu but acknowledged Tsubasa's ability and decided to organize the defense in for Nankatsu SC. During the 6th National elementary school tournament, Urabe was Ishizaki's rival. He was chosen to be one of Nankatsu SC's player. His cocky attitude made him shout at teammates in an humorous way, pretty much like Ishizaki. Boys' Fight arc During middle school, Urabe became the Captain of Otomo middle school soccer team. He, along with Takeshi Kishida, Masao Nakayama and Koji Nishio, form the "Otomo Quartet". This Quartet was strong enough to be able to defeat Tsubasa in the beginning but Tsubasa was able to outsmart them with the help of both his prodigy and gamemaking abilities and by relying of precises passes with Kisugi, Taki and Izawa. J Boys' Challenge arc Tsubasa, after three weeks of recovery, faced the Otomo Quartet and Otomo's goalkeeper was able to beat them with his now increased abillities as both gamemaker and his amazing Drive Shot. Later on, during the International Jr. World Cup in Europe, Urabe was also a supporter with his Otomo friends and the Nankatsu gang at the Ozora's house watching the TV live matches. Battle of World Youth arc In Battle of World Youth, he was part of Nankatsu high school. He told his teammates that he would stop soccer after graduating, to help his family run their tofu store. However, coach Gamo convinced him to be part of the Real Japan 7 (R.J.7), a training team for All Japan Youth. Playing the role of the bad guy, the hellish training he followed helped him improve, and with the other members of the R.J.7, defeated most of the members of All Japan Youth. The truth was told to everyone after the 1st round of the Asian preliminaries, Urabe's true intentions was to make All Japan Youth stronger. He joined the All Japan Youth team after the serious injury of Misaki. He took part in the final match against Brazil Youth to replace Ishizaki, and would finally keep on playing soccer. Road to 2002 arc In Road to 2002, Urabe joined Jubilo Iwata with Ishizaki both as defenders, and a bit envious at the beginning of Misaki's shining appearance in the same team. Later on, they indeed applauded Misaki and managed to defeat Urawa Red Diamonds where Takeshi and Toshiya Okano were playing as their opponents. Golden-23 / Rising Sun arcs Both Ishizaki and Urabe are chosen as defenders by Kozo Kira for U-22 Japan. To be updated as series progresses. Techniques Trivia *His name is Jack Morris in the Latin-American and European dub. Gallery |-|Color spread= CT Aizo 08.jpg|Boys' Fight arc |-|1983= Nishigaoka_Elementary_School.jpg|As captain of Nishigaoka. Otomo Quartet Vs Tsubasa.jpg|Otomo Quartet vs Tsubasa Kishida Urabe Ichijo and Nitta (Otomo).jpg|Otomo Otomo Quartet.jpg|Otomo Quartet vs Tsubasa |-|1983 (2)= Urabe and Nakayama - Otomo.jpg|Urabe and Nakayama Otomo_Quartet_-_Nankatsu_supporters.jpg|As Nankatsu's supporter Otomo_Quartet_-_Nankatsu_supporters_2.jpg|As Nankatsu's supporter Cheerleaders ep118 (1983) 1.jpg|Otomo gang & Nankatsu's supporters |-|SCT, film= Sanae and Yukari (SCT).jpg|Otomo & Nankatsu gangs supporting Japan Jr. Ishizaki U14 (film 2).jpg|Urabe & Ishizaki (Film 2) Ishizaki (Film 3) 2.jpg|Ishizaki & Urabe Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited |-|J= Real Japan 7 (CTJ).jpg|Real Japan 7 Real Japan 7 (CTJ) 2.jpg|Real Japan 7 |-|2001= Nankatsu_SC_(2002).jpg|Nankatsu SC Urabe_ep13_(1983).jpg |-|2018= Nankatsu SC (2018) 2.jpg Nankatsu Meiwa (2018).jpg Ishizaki Urabe ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Otomo quartet ep29 (2018) 1.jpg|Otomo middle school Kojiro ep30 (2018) 2.jpg Otomo Quartet ep30 (2018) 1.jpg|Otomo Quartet Nitta ep30 (2018) 1.jpg Otomo ep31 (2018) 1.jpg |-|Art= Otomo middle school (DT).png Urabe Otomo (DT).png |-|Manga= Otomo Quartet (Ch 55).jpg|Otomo Quartet Tsubasa_vs_Otomo_(Ch_86).jpg|Otomo Quartet vs Tsubasa (2nd match) Tsubasa_vs_Otomo_(Ch_86)_2.jpg|Tsubasa beats Otomo Quartet Real Japan 7 (BWY) 1.png|'Real Japan 7' Real Japan 11.jpg|Real Japan 11 Jubilo Iwata ch29 (RT) 1.jpg|With Ishizaki and Gon Nakayama Jubilo Iwata ch29 (RT) 2.jpg |-|Game= Urabe (GMO) 1.jpg External links de:Hanji Urabe es:Hanji Urabe fr:Hanji Urabe it:Hanji Urabe Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Defenders Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc